She's Everything He wants
by JuliannaKatherina
Summary: We were in the same boat James and I. Both madly in love with girls who thought of us as arrogant and heartless toerags.


* * *

Disclaimer: don't own the characters,etc. Ms. Rowling does.

I wrote this at 5am so I don't know if it's any good I am too tired to reread it. So don't be too harsh.

All the girls in our year – well actually every female (except for Lily and I) lusted for _him_. Why you ask, well that is one answer I don't know? He is the most arrogant, bothersome miscreant that ever existed in both our world and probably the Muggle's too. Sure, he is one of the top students in our year but still grades are grades. They grade intellect not behaviour and personality. If they did, he would fail unquestionably.

Valerie Fleming, a girl who sits two seats away from me sighs rather audibly when _he_ arrives late for Charms class today with his best mate – what was his name Potter? - again for the third time this week might I add. She smiles at him flirtatiously but he walks right past her. Valerie makes a pout. How pathetic are you, Val? I turned my head just in time to hear we, Gryffindors lost 5 house points each (so that's 10 points) for their tardiness. I snarled internally. Lily Evans, my best friend scowled next to me. He smirked cockily along with his friend as they took their seats.

"Now what we're talking about before Mr. Black and Mr. Potter interrupted?" squeaked Professor Flitwick. My hand shot up automatically.

"Miss Reagan."

"Er, Silencing Charms sir," I said thinking of the answer quickly. _He_ turned his head around to face me. His gray eyes met my amber eyes. He smiled at me flashing his white teeth. I shot him a cold look before turning away. He has uh well a thing for me kind of like James and Lily. Except I don't think he loves me. I am probably just a trophy to him. He wants me only because he can't have me. Once he has me he get bored and move on. I'll just become one of the many. Though I never looked at him again during class every once in while I could feel his eyes on me. Boy, did class went by slowly for me at least. Lily and I managed to earns triple the amount of points Black and Potter had lost. Finally, at the end of class I strolled outside with Lily. We were talking about our Transfiguration essay that was due later this afternoon when we bumped into Ryan Bennett a sixth year.

"Hello Lareyna, Lily."

"Hey Ryan,"greeted Lily politely.

"Hey," I said. Ryan is a popular Ravenclaw sixth year with blond hair and hazel eyes who is friends with my elder brother D'Artagnan. He is nice and considerate of others unlike a certain _someone_.

"Are you headed to the Great Hall for lunch? Ryan asked looking hopeful. Oh I failed to mention he kind of likes me. Though I don't quite understand why. I mean, I am not saying I think I am hideous but I am no Lily. She is tall (compared to my 5ft.3) and beautiful with red hair and vivid green eyes. I just have long golden blonde hair, peaches and cream complexion and average height nothing extraordinary in my book. Well my eyes are rather peculiar, yellow amber eyes. That's about it. Lily doesn't agree with my assessment, saying I am way too judgemental. Anyway I don't really like Ryan that way he's nice and not bad looking but he is a tad needy even when your just friends with him.

"Er, we going to drop off our books in our-- our dorms so um bye," I lied quickly. Lily's eyebrows shot up in confusion. I grabbed her arm and headed in direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that all about?"asked Lily as we were well out of Ryan's earshot. I gave her a look only she could understand and comprehension dawned on her. "Oh, I see - poor guy." She chuckled as we ran up a flight of cold marble steps.

Sirius POV

James and I came to class late again. Since 1st year it's been a normality that we are come in late. We lost 5 points each not that I care. No one seemed to mind the loss except for _her_ and her friend Evans. Her pretty face was pinched from I don't know Anger? Annoyance? Her friend next to her Lily Evans wore a scowl. '_Poor James_' I thought as I turned away to face the front. It doesn't look like she'll agree to go out with him anytime soon. James Potter, my best friend has been in _love _with Lily Evans since umm well our 1st year train to Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick asked a question I was too deep in thought to hear much all I got was 'Black', 'Potter', and 'interrupted'. Then I snapped out of it when I heard _her_ soft, slightly husky voice answer. I turned out of habit to stare at her. She looked at me straight on with her warm yellow orangeish eyes. She was so beautiful it sometimes made me feel self conscious. I don't know why. I mean I am the most handsome looking 5th year, no scratch that the most handsome guy at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, my friend said one day it was probably because she is the only girl who doesn't sigh at the sight or thought of me or show any signs of being attracted to me. I smiled at her showing my gleaming white teeth in hopes that she would return it. She didn't smile back like I hoped but gave me a cold hard stare and turned away. '_Burn'. _I turned away annoyed and disappointed. James was looking at me with a empathetic look. We were in the same boat - madly in love with a girl who thought of us as arrogant, heartless toerags.

"Her Royal Highness- I mean Lareyna doesn't seem to like Padfoot does she?" noted Peter a small sallow boy who was the fourth comrade in our little um, gang I guess you can call it. I growled angrily at the nickname. I was about to retort when I saw Ryan Bennett purposely walk in the direction Lareyna and Lily were headed - the Great Hall. He "accidentally" bumped into them. Bennett, was a Ravenclaw sixth year. I hated him even before he developed a crush on Lareyna. He is this annoying guy that never got into trouble and a favourite to all authority figures in this place but happens to be the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He isn't good enough for her. I think I would be more than good enough for her. Vise Versa. I looked for a sign as to whether they were flirting or not. But I couldn't even tell if she was please to see him or not. All I could see was the back of her blonde head. What if he was her type? What if she liked him or even worse was in love with him? What if they fell in love got married and had pretty blond, boring non rulebreaking (Bennett's trait) babies and lived happily ever after? And I would be alone. How pathetic.

"Sirius, hellooo have you been listening to a word I said?" snapped James raising a eyebrow. I shook my head and turned to see Lareyna dragging Lily in the opposite direction away from Bennett. Towards us. Lily looked slightly confused at her. Lareyna seem to be desperate to get away.

"What was that all about?" asked Evans. Lareyna responded by giving a odd look I couldn't decipher. Was she simply shy because she likes him? Wait, this Lareyna Reagan I'm talking about – her shy never. I was going though several possibilities ranging from silly to realistic. Her hair whipped past me and gazing me gently. It smelled like vanilla and what were those flowers called? Lilies, no. Roses, nah. Hydrangea or Lilac, I think. I don't know anything about flowers. I am guy for Pete'sake.

"Oh I see – poor guy," Evans chuckled. I sighed in relief. She didn't like him. YES! I still had a chance. I grinned as I watched a blur of yellow and orange disappear up the stairs, their black cloaks swaying.


End file.
